Holou
Who am I? What art thou? What is a question? --Holou doubting herself is the God of Doubt and Trust, and the creator of Ex-Machina. She was the first and therefore oldest conscious being in the world and the self-declared representative of the Old Deus. Until the events in Light Novel Volume 7 and 8, she had existed inside of Miko as conditions upon winning a game they played when Miko was a child. She is currently the self-proclaimed representative of the Old Deus, but her possession of the Race Piece has yet to be determined. She played a game with Kuhaku, called Sugoroku. Appearance Holou's overall look is very traditional and colorful in nature. She wears a frilly white hat that has decorative orange-yellow ribbon laced around it and a traditional Japanese mask shaped like a fox on the left side to represent her dualistic nature as a God of both doubt and trust. Holou has purple bangs that change to blue on both sides of her head and her long hair goes from blue to green. Her eyes go from blue-green to purple, and she wears red eyeshadow. She has two red tiger-like markings on both sides of her face. She wears an ornate orange-yellow choker. Her outfit is quite revealing, as it exposes her midriff and legs. The clothing itself has a color scheme of orange, purple, and yellow with ribbons flowing all around it. Holou does not wear any shoes and goes barefoot. She always carries with her a purple and blue spherical object (possibly an ink pot) with her that has an ornate paintbrush sticking out of it, possibly to hold all of her scrolls. Personality She is quite naive and curious about the outside world and likes to frequently ask Sora questions, and gets along with him quite well. Because she stayed in Miko's body for so long, she seems to not be familiar with the world around her, and she reveals to Sora that her only memories are those of Miko's. When asked a question, she tends to reply back with another question. She seems to have a preference for writing on scrolls, as in her appearance she is surrounded by all of her colorful scrolls and holding a paintbrush. The spherical object she carries seems to emphasize this. Due to being the God of Doubt and Trust, she doubted her own existence. She was forced to become an idol by Sora and Shiro, which implies that she has some singing and dancing talent. However, she doesn't like it and doesn't understand why she has to do this. On a technicality, Holou forfeited the game with Sora, Shiro, and company because of the respect she held for the two being able to figure out the entire game in only a few moments before she was finished explaining. Although, she does point out later after being questioned by Ino that she also knew there was no point in continuing since she knew she was cornered. Strengths Due to being an Old Deus, she is extraordinarily powerful. Holou is also known to be the creator of the 10th ranked exceed of Ex-Machina; to answer her many questions about the world. Weaknesses As the God of Doubt, there are many things that make her uncertain, causing her to frequently question her own and other's actions. Trivia * Doubt and Trust, the seemingly conflicting concept which Holou represents, might originate from the story of the tree of good and evil, where humans have sinned with the ability to identifies good and evil, which marks them sentiments and capable of doubt and trust. * Holou is a name given to her by Sora and Shiro, as she had no name prior. * Her name comes from the word "hollow". pl:Horou ru:Холо zh:帆楼 Category:Old Deus Category:Race Representatives